Standard cables as are now commonly used for the charging of various personal electronics, such as phones and tablets, typically include a Universal Serial Bus (USB) sized end and device end specific to the personal electronic used. Often, these cables are used frequently as the demands for powering and charging the device are ever increasing. Typically, the ends of these cables become stressed over time and fray or break as the connection between cable and the cable end as the cable is bent, moved, and positioned relative to the cable end.
Often to combat this problem, individuals will utilize self-remedies such as tape, glue, or other adhesives. Although these solutions may help with the problem, they are temporary solutions and are not capable of preventing the damage in the first place. Therefore, there is a need in the marketplace for a device that both represents a solution to commonly frayed cables and prevents the fraying before it occurs. Further, it would be advantageous if this device could have a dual purpose and be used as an identification element to aid in the proper identification of a cable owner. Still further, it would be advantageous if this device and identification method were provided as a kit with both a device and a tool for the installation of the device. Preferably, this tool is provided in a package friendly configuration and easily assembled.